Absence of Education
by Darknessxxx
Summary: The Gangreen Gang get a better understanding of what it means to be a demon delinquent


Absence of Education

Darknessxxx

**Author's Notes: I've written quite a few PowerPuff Girls stories now, and I fancy myself a fan of the Disgaea video games, so I thought why to write the following. I own neither Disgaea nor The PowerPuff Girls**

The alarm from the corner convenience store rang through the city streets as The Gangreen Gang- Ace, Snake, Big Billy, Lil' Arturo and Grubber- ran out of it, carrying bags filled with stolen goods, and down the street.

"Hey! Get back here you delinquents!" the store owner shouted at them from the entrance.

"Oh man that was great!" Ace said once they had ran a safe distance away. "Okay guys, what did you all get?"

"I got a bunch of combs!" Lil' Arturo said showing off what he had taken.

A piece of paper suddenly hit Big Billy on the face.

Ace grabbed one of Lil' Arturo's combs and ran it through his greased black hair. "That's quite the find" he voiced his approval and pocketed the comb. "Snake, you get anything interesting?"

"I ssswiped a sssack of 'Sssilly Ssswindler's twisssted Ssswizlers'*" Snake opened a bag of liquorice. Ace instantly took one and placed it in his mouth.

Big Billy pulled the piece of paper off of his face and stared at it.

"Also nice" Ace said. "Grubber, you get anything interesting?"

"Blrrt!" Grubber blew a raspberry.

"Hmm, fair enough" Ace said. "What about you Big Billy?"

"Dahh" Big Billy said still staring at the piece of paper.

"Big Billy?" Ace repeated. "I asked if you got anything good from that convenience store we just robbed."

"Hey Big Billy's got a piece of paper!" Lil' Arturo said. He took the paper from Big Billy and read it aloud. "To all aspiring delinquents! Do you wish to further yourself in the field of delinquency? Then attend the classes of the number one delinquent in the netherworld Ms. Raspberyl..."

"Let me see that!" Ace took the paper from Lil' Arturo and read the rest to himself. "Hmm, it's a poster for a class that teaches how to be a delinquent. Hey snake, we're delinquents aren't we?"

"Yesss Ace" Snake replied.

"Would you say we're the worst band of no good delinquents in the city?" Ace continued.

"No Ace" Snake answered, causing Ace to hit him. "I mean yes?"

"So the question I must ask you is this" Ace went on. "If we're the best at being the worst, then how this can…" he confronted the paper in his hands. "…Ms. Raspberyl be the number one delinquent!?"

"I sure is a conundrum" Lil' Arturo said.

"It's an insult is what it is!" Ace said. "So what I say we do is this, we go down to this delinquent class and we show 'em just what it means to be a delinquent! Who's with me!?"

The rest of the Gangreen Gang voiced their agreement, and the five of them made to move out.

"How confident of you! Thinking yourselves on the same level as the netherworlds number one delinquent!"

"Who said that!?" Ace demanded as they looked around to see who spoke.

"Ahahaha!" with a loud laugh, a purple haired man appeared. "I can tell by the look on your faces that you are in awe. Yes my adoring fans 'tis moi! The Dark Adonis Vye…"

"Hey, hey listen" Ace cut him off. "Look pal, I don't know who you think you are…"

"…I was just telling you, I am the Dark Adonis…"

"…Yeah, yeah, yeah I don't care!" Ace interrupted again. "Look, us here we're the Gangreen Gang! And me? I'm the boss! Meanwhile you, you strike me as more of a Mid-Boss kind of guy!"

"Gah!" Mid-Boss gasped. "That accursed nickname again? I was going to assist you against the Demon Delinquent, but now you are on your own! Au revoir!" he then disappeared as suddenly as he came, leaving The Gangreen Gang speechless.

"Okay, that was a pointless cameo" Ace eventually said. "Come on guys, we still have to take care of this delinquent wannabe."

* * *

"Ah-hum" Beryl sighed.

"Oh no!" Kyoko said to Asuka. "Was that the dreaded 'sigh of contempt'?"

"I fear it was!" Asuka answered. "Is it possible that our Lady is regretting teaching a class here in the Human World?"

"Who would have thought that in this whole city, not one person came to learn how to better themselves in the field of delinquency?"

"Dah, excuse me" Big Billy appeared at the classroom door. "Is this the class on how to be better delinquents?"

"Yes!" Beryl nearly shouted as she stood up from her seat. "Ahem- I mean yes. Yes, this is 'Ms. Raspberyl's How to Be a Better Delinquent class."

"Dah, thank you" Big Billy thanked her. He stuck his head back out the door and called to some unseen persons. "Found it! It's in here!"

"Hey good work there Big Billy" Ace patted him on the shoulder as he and the rest of the gang barged into the room seconds later. "Alright now who's in charge here?"

"That would be me" Beryl said. "Ms. Raspberyl, but please, just call me Beryl!"

"I don't care what your name is!" Ace said. "We thought you should know around here the title of number one delinquent belongs to us, the Gangreen Gang!"

"And so you've come to introduce yourselves" Beryl said. "With delinquents like you around, it's no wonder no-one's came to my class!"

"That's it exactly" Ace said. "Snake, why don't you go and show how we welcome new comers around here."

"Sssure thing Ace" Snake hissed. He walked over to Beryl and punched her in the face.

"Oh" Asuka gasped "Did he just do what I think he did?"

"I believe he did!" Kyoko confirmed. "There's no doubt that that was the 48 skill of friendship known as 'tough love'."

"The use of fighting as a way of extending a hand of friendship" Beryl said, unfazed by Snake's attack. "Alright, I'll use my iron fists of love to cement our newfound friendship!" that said, Beryl then hit Snake with an attack of her own, immediately rendering him unconscious.

Ace looked at his immobile companion with a resemblance of fear in his eyes. "Snake?" he said. "Speak to me! Snake? Snaaaaake*!?"

"Get into Battle positions Kyoko, Asuka!" Beryl instructed. "lets show 'em just how friendly we are!"

* * *

***Yes, this whole story was merely an excuse to use that phrase.**


End file.
